New Years Kisses Owed
by itakethewords
Summary: Hermione recalls past new years and the anticipation that comes with new years day and a certain Weasley. EWE.


**Author's Note:** _HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm literally trying to race the clock to post this in 2015, so we'll see! A quick, fun one shot for the holiday! Cheers, everyone! Leave me some love?_

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Having twenty-five new years under her belt, Hermione was no stranger to the customs and traditions that went with the change and merry making. When she was a child, she had never been able to stay up until the clocks struck midnight but her parents always indulged her wish to try. She would sit up with the two adults, reading her books or drawing colorful artworks in her sketch pads. Her mother would let her have the rare cup of hot chocolate as they sipped wine. Usually by nine or ten, Hermione would be fast asleep, slumped on the couch, face pressed against the cushion while her parents would smile softly and clean up her abandoned activities. When she was older, the year before leaving for Hogwarts, she managed the tradition with her parents as they stood in the light cast by the Eiffel Tower in Paris. The fireworks had been stunning and kept the adrenaline in her alive until they made it back to the hotel an hour later. It wasn't until her second year of Hogwarts that it became the norm to celebrate quietly without her family, usually by the firelight of the common room and surrounded by Harry, Ron, Neville, or other various Weasleys.

It took a couple of years following the fall of Voldemort on the grounds of Hogwarts for Hermione to slide back into the mood of feeling festive. Even things such as Christmas and Samhain had been subdued for most, small gatherings with those closest. The first year that she'd agreed to Luna's new year's eve party was also the year she managed to find herself snogging Charlie Weasley at the stroke of midnight while others cheered and toasted champagne, butterbeer, and mead. He tasted like Blishen's Fire Cinnamon Whiskey and smooth dark chocolate. When they'd broken apart, she had trouble focusing her eyes and found herself on shaky legs.

Charlie looked down at her with a crooked grin, brushing the curls from her face that had sprung loose from what was supposed to be her elegant updo. Silence surrounded the two of them, the quiet bubble that made up their personal space locked out the noise and pomp being made around them.

"Happy new year, Hermione," he whispered. Blue eyes soft, he smiled once more before leaving the room.

She hadn't seen him again that year, missing him at the Battle of Hogwarts memorial and Bill and Fleur's anniversary party due to work and being ill.

The following new year, Hermione had been out of the country for work, so she'd declined party offers. She had seen Charlie for Beltane, chatted with him during the daytime festivities but had been called to help Molly with the sudden flux of babies and toddlers far too often to participate in the evening bonfire. He'd also come for Ron's stag party that September, but the longest glimpse of him she'd gotten was as he stumbled in the Burrow late night, nearly morning, pissed and barely able to stand. He'd stumbled passed her and winked. Though the effort of winking had him falling over and into the brunette. As she helped shove him to the couch, she heard him whisper,

"My 'Mione. You smell nice. Thankssss."

Hermione fled the room and holed up in Ginny's old room until Molly called for breakfast.

New year's came around once more, as it always did and once more, Luna held a gathering in her tower home. Hermione found herself stepping close to the edge of arguing with Padma Patil about Ludwig's, Temporal Theory and its practices with dimensional space planning when she heard her name called.

"'Mione! Someone's asking about you!" Andrew Sullivan called, coming up from behind the pair of women.

Hermione frowned, confused. "Who?"

Sullivan shrugged. "Dunno his name but he's a redhead so I reckon one of the Weasleys. Big bloke. He's gone round to the garden out back in search of you."

Hermione started and immediately turned to leave for the garden, forgetting the conversation she'd been in the middle of with Padma. It took her time to make it across the overly full house, the crush of bodies and overly eager offers of more drink slowed her progress considerably. Nearly fifteen minutes later, the rush of cool air and crunch of snow under her shoes signaled her freedom but she found herself lacking one redhead. Sighing with disappointment, Hermione vanished the layer of snow on the bench and sat. A quickly cast warming charm found her comfortably watching the stars in the dark night sky.

"If I didn't know better, I would assume you were avoiding me, Hermione Granger." His voice was clear, full of humor and echoing in the cold evening air. She found she loved the sound of it, reminding her of warmth of comfort.

Turning, she could see Charlie leaving the house and walking the small distance to the bench. His voice had been warm, but he had a frown on his lips and a furrow on his brow. His dragon hide boots, despite being large and thick, made little noise on the snow and the light from the house cast his shadow on the pale ground, making a path towards her.

"It's a very good thing you know better, Charlie Weasley." She smiled and stood, waiting as he stopped to stand in front of her. "You should visit your mother more often."

He grinned, smoothing the furrow he'd come with. "Just my mum, then?"

"And Ginny and Harry and James, of course."

"Oh, of course."

Charlie reached a hand out and cupped Hermione's cheek, his thumb gently caressing the smooth skin. Hermione found herself leaning in to his warm touch. His other hand searched for hers and locking his fingers with hers, he gently squeezed. "I didn't get my kiss last year. I was disappointed to hear you'd gone off to New York."

Eyes closed to savor the feel of his rough, yet gentle hand on her cheek, she responded with a whisper. "Then you know I had a similar disappointment. Last I saw you, I had to drag your huge body across a house only to have you pass out on me."

Charlie paused, confused. "When was this? I don't remember this."

"Ron's stag party. I was surprised you could stand. Well, you practicality weren't. Fell all over me and I set you up on your mum's couch."

He sighed, seemingly out of embarrassment. His hand on her cheek went to scratch the back of his neck, bashfulness apparent. Hermione couldn't help but to chuckle at the blush on his cheeks.

Giving their entwined hands a tug, she brought Charlie close and raised herself on her tiptoes. "Are you going to get your kiss or are you going to get shy on me now?"

Charlie grinned, his embarrassment forgotten as his eyes met hers. Without a word, he captured her lips with his and pulled her close. Free hand tangling itself in her mass of riotous curls, left free this year, he reveled in the feel of his lips crushed against hers. Hermione couldn't help the whimper that left her, responding to his kiss in kind.

They remained that way, a tangle of lips and tongues and bodies held close, well past the chimes of the new year. Behind them, the cheers of the other partygoers could be heard and the lighting of Wheezes fireworks. And still, they kissed until the hullabaloo died down, rarely parting for a lung-full of breath or two. Eventually, Hermione's warming charm faded and the crisp air bit too hard into their skin and only then did they stop.

"Happy new year, Charlie."

"Happy new year, my 'Mione."

Hermione smirked. "You remember, don't you?" She smacked him lightly on the shoulder, pulling away.

Charlie pulled her back, hugging her close. "I remember bits and pieces. Especially now that you've mentioned it." He laughed when she smacked him again.

"Terrible. Such a tease, Charlie Weasley!"

Leaning in close, he whispered in her ear. "That's not teasing, Hermione. I can tease you, if you want?"

Cheeks red from the cold and from the promise in his voice, Hermione nodded, a smile on her lips.

"Well, then. Let's celebrate the new year somewhere a little more private, shall we?"


End file.
